


A soldier's promise

by IzzyMay6363



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMay6363/pseuds/IzzyMay6363
Summary: Sixth months after Levi's admission to the Survey Corps, the legion find themselves caught in a terrible storm whilst beyond the walls. They must rely on each other more than ever in order to survive.Physically and emotionally closer than they've had to be before, Captain Erwin Smith and Levi slowly uncover more about one another beyond their roles for humanity.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A soldier's promise

The rudimentary reinforcements of their tents hang limply in the dark of the night. Huddled around pitiful campfires are several groups of people, all of whom are stooped low and beaten by the weather. The most robust tent, towards which a small man walks, shines light through its thin material, revealing deep indents of footprints in the surrounding earth. The man reaches these footprints and pauses, glancing down at them with a frown on his ageless face, before stepping into the tent and over them.

Inside, the heads of about four individuals, each in their late twenties to thirties, look up. 

“Levi,” the second tallest addresses the man who has just walked in. Perhaps the most striking of all of them, he possesses two bright eyes of an intense blue, and a face and body that catches the candle light in their defined angles. He appears in his late thirties, yet within his eyes is a determined gleam that makes him seem much younger.

“Erwin,” the small man echoes a greeting, moving closer to the group with an effortless elegance. “The recruits are freezing out there. We won’t survive much longer in this weather.”

“Hm,” Erwin acknowledges, frowning. “ We certainly weren’t expecting such a turn in the weather. Though even if we were,” his lip curls in an empty smile, “I doubt we could have prepared. The supplies needed would be impossible to bring with us.”

“Wipe that look off your face,” comes Levi’s curt reply. “A storm like this would have only blown those extra supplies away.”

Against instruction, Erwin’s lips curl higher for a brief moment, before his expression smooths out into one of cool indifference. 

“You may be right. The situation is dire regardless. Hanji, how are the preparations coming along?”

“All good! We’ll be ready to start our journey back by tomorrow afternoon!” The words are spoken by a restless looking individual whose bright eyes are hidden behind glasses.

“That’s good to hear.” Although Erwin does not smile again, his gaze is warm. “Now then, Mike, Hanji, Nanaba - please get some rest. Round up the rest of the Squad Leaders and tell them to instruct their squads to wrap up and sleep close together. We will prepare to leave tomorrow at 3.”

At their efficient salutes, Erwin turns to Levi. “Levi. Please come with me.”

Levi follows him out over the sodden, footprint-ridden earth and towards what Levi believes to be the Captain’s personal tent. Levi frowns a little, confused.

“What are we doing, Erwin?”  


Erwin turns his head a little. “Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight, Levi?” 

Levi’s frown deepens. “It’s shitty, but I’ll have to make do in front of the campfires, same as everybody else.”

Only Erwin and the Commander have access to personal tents, the rest housing the injured. 

Erwin hesitates. “...I know it’s a bit of a tight squeeze, but I wondered if you’d be more comfortable sharing with me. Of course I understand if you would prefer to sleep as everyone else will be - if you do not take me up on this offer I will not be offended or allow it to disturb our relationship-” he is interrupted by Levi’s harsh scoff “- but in a purely professional sense, I think it would be more appropriate to have our strongest soldier get a good night's sleep.”

Erwin finally finishes speaking, and Levi watches him with a scowl. He thinks Erwin has spent too long trying to sell the idea to him in the rehearsed way that some Military Police bastard might try to sell politics. He wonders if Erwin is nervous.

“It doesn't bother me,” is all he says. It has been roughly six months since he joined the Survey Corps, and Erwin’s tent isn’t that small. He figures it will be cleaner than sleeping outside around the campfire.

Once again, Erwin shows a small smile, and gestures inside.

“Well then, feel free to use this space as your own, Levi.”

Levi nods, opening the flimsy entrance and sitting just inside. He slides his boots off carefully, placing them just inside the entrance of the tent in case of rain. He doesn’t remove any other item of clothing for it is too cold.

Erwin follows suit. He hands Levi some blankets. 

“Thanks.”

“That’s quite alright, Levi.”

Scoffing at Erwin’s airs and graces, Levi settles himself at the corner of the tent with a sigh. It had been a shitshow of a mission, as far as he was concerned. Half their troops were dead, and many of the injured were dying due to the lack of resources and shelter after the sudden, frightening storm. He hears Erwin shifting behind him but doesn’t turn to look. It is quiet except for the low murmur of the troops organising themselves outside.

Quite unexpectedly, Erwin opens his mouth to speak.

“It’s been a long while since I’ve slept next to someone like this.”

Levi can hear the smile in Erwin’s voice. He doesn’t turn.

“Of course, before I became Captain, it was to be expected. Perhaps I took it for granted.”

Levi doesn’t turn.

“Good night, Levi.” It’s soft.

Levi turns.

He watches how the moonlight escapes through the tent and makes a home glimmering in Erwin’s eyes. He watches as those eyes turn to look at him.

It has been six months since he joined the Corps. Levi wonders how Erwin still manages to catch him off guard like this.

“Goodnight, Erwin.” He says finally, quietly. He turns back around and closes his eyes around the image of Erwin’s soft smile.

Tomorrow will be another day in hell.


End file.
